


You're fired

by Sharpshooter57



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Adopted Children, Angst, Assassination Attempt(s), F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Medicine, Original Character(s), fired from job, jacob being an idiot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-22 19:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7450504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharpshooter57/pseuds/Sharpshooter57
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A street war breaks out, outside your work smashing a window pane, you can probably guess who's to blame</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You wandered the streets of London looking through the windows at the overly expensive dresses, when you noticed two men dressed in red approach you.

"Give us your wallet" They ordered, you looked them dead in the eyes as you sighed and carried on walking between the two of them, he reach to grab your wrist, you turned sharply slamming your leg into his back, then downwards on his neck. Ducking under the fist from the other arm, you slammed your arm up braking his elbow as he cried out and fell to the floor.

"I'll take your wallets though" You smirked fishing around their pockets, finding the wallets you stuffed them into your jacket, noticing the light glinting off a gun, you picked it up and carried on walking, all this time noticing a man watching you from the building, you turned to look at him giving him a small wave, he quickly hid behind a chimney as you laughed.

"Sorry I'm late, had some trouble again" You sighed walking into a dress shop and behind the counter.

"I told you one more slip up and you're out of here!" A woman snapped as you groaned, "Consider this your final warning"

You rolled your eyes as you began to sweep the shop as she headed into the back with a customer, "Fuck" You swore as a box of pins fell off a shelf, you groaned as you began to pick them up, finally after you had collected them and placed then back on the side, you noticed a woman standing at the counter, similar to the man who was watching you before.

"Can I help you?" You questioned as you walked towards the counter, throwing the broom as it perfectly hooked on the peg, you looked back at the woman who stood smiling.

"Do you make dresses here?" She asked, as you nodded.

"Yes, we do-"

"What do you think you're doing talking to customers!" Your boss snapped as you growled an apology walking away.

You walked upstairs to take stock, you never did, you routed around for your box pulling it out and grabbing a gauntlet and other tools and began going to work fixing it, you heard footstep as you shoved the box back under the dusted shelf, scrambling to your feet.

"What were you doing!" Your boss yelled as she walked over, "Why aren't you taking stock"

"I was Miss" You smiled through gritted teeth, "I was just checking through some boxes"

"So what's that tool doing there then?" She pointed down to a small spanner on the floor then folded her arms waiting for an excuse.

"I don't know some guy must have left it-"

"Downstairs now,  I need you to clean the windows outside" She ordered as she grabbed your wrist dragging you downstairs, "Here's a bucket now get to work."

You held the bucket in your hand sighing as you filled it up in a sink and moved outside, god it was freezing it was winter, and winter in England is freezing, you were surprised the water didn't freeze as you put in on the window, you were washing them for a while before you saw people on the streets holding guns, it looked like a gang fight was about to happen. "Oh no I'm not loosing my job, because you idiots blew out a window pane", you ducked quickly as a bullet flew over your head, you heard the smashing of a window and your name being screamed like a banshee, "Damn it!"

You charged back inside, ignoring your boss as you went upstairs puling out the box and donning a black and red assassins outfit as you headed outside, you boss giving you looks, "I'll make them pay for the window don't worry"

You looked as Reds attacked the Greens, "Red shot, so Red pays" You ran into the fight jamming a hidden blade into a reds neck, grabbing the kukri with your other hand, cutting another reds neck, you began to tear them to pieces, and even though your felt blood trickling out of cuts you had sustained you kept going until every red was dead, at the end you stood panting suddenly dodging an  attack from a green.

"You're really going to attack me" You glared, swinging the kukri so the blood flew off, "Be my guest but you're not walking away from this one"

"Stand down men!" A man called as he walked towards you, he wore assassins coat although it was missing a hood, with a shirt half done up, a red tie around his neck  with torn trousers and scruffy shoes. On his head he had a worn top hat and his hair was combed back, he had rough stubble on his face and a mark on his check and eyebrow.

"She helped us, and your attacking her!" He boomed.

"At least one of your has a bit of sense"

"I wouldn't be so sure" A woman smiled, it was the same woman as before, "Ah so you remember me then" She smiled noticing your facial expression.

"Yeah, I remember" You nodded sliding the kukri onto your belt, and wiping blood off your face, looking down to your white shirt, well now red shirt.

"Jacob Frye" The man smiled holding out his hand, you looked at him for a bit, he was actually quite handsome.

"(f/n) (s/n)" You sighed shaking his hand and letting go turning to the woman.

"Evie Frye" She nodded, as you gave a half smile.

"Well, it was nice meeting you but I've got to go get fired so see ya" You waved as you walked off, a sharp pain rang through your body as you keeled over, "Crap" You panted holding your hand over a rather large gash, a red person had made when he got to close.

"Woah-hey!" You snapped as you were picked up, you looked up to see Jacob looking towards Evie who nodded.

"Stay still" He ordered as he walked down the street, as people stared at you.

"Put me down"

"No"

"Mr Frye, I don't think it's polite to cart a woman off that you don't know, to go knows where"

"It's Jacob, no need to be so formal" He sighed, as you noticed you were headed to a train station.

"You going to trade me at the station for money" You sighed, "Because I can tell you right now, that will not go smoothly"

"As fun as that would be, I'm going to stitch you up"

"I can treat my own wounds" You growled back, as Jacob sighed.

"Look, I owe you"

"You owe me?" You questioned as Jacob walked up the station steps, panting slightly "See I'm heavy put me down"

"You're about as heavy as a box of matches now shut up" He groaned, "Before I change my mind"

"Well, in that case Mr Frye, I won't shu-" You hissed as Jacob moved his body slightly, "Oh fuck" You panted as you moved your hand away as it was stained a deep red.

"See my point now" Jacob sighed, as you heard a train pulling up, "Now just be quite"

You pouted as Jacob carried you onto the train, you looked around the carriage as you lay on the half-sofa, you watched as Jacob wandered around the carriage opening a box and taking out medical things.

"You're not a doctor are you" You smirked, as Jacob let out a small laugh.

"Sorry to disappoint" He half smiled back, you watched as he placed a bottle of whiskey on the side.

"That for me or you, Mr Frye" You shuffled upwards as he sighed.

"It's Jacob" He groaned as he began to blush, "Erm, you're going to have to take you're shirt off"

You looked at him as he took off his hat running his hand through his hair, you sighed grabbing the bottle of whiskey and taking a large gulp as you hissed covering your mouth.

"Alright, but I'm not taking it all off" You winked as you sat up taking off the coat and began to unbutton the bottom of your shirt as Jacob was looking at you, you felt yourself blush mentally cursing.

"Is that enough Frye?" You asked, you had to waited a few moments before you got a slight response from the Jacob which was a simple nod, you kept drinking the whiskey as he began to "Operate" on you.

 

The next thing you knew you woke up, seeing Jacob sharpening his weapon as he sat on a chair, you looked down at the wound, to be fair it could be stitched up worse.

"Not bad Mr Frye" You smirked, as he turned to look at you, "Thanks"

"I left one of Evies shirt on the bed" He answered back, "And for the last time it's Jacob!"

"Hmmm alright Frye" You smiled as you stood up instantly falling over, groaning as you heard Jacob laugh.

"You did drink a lot" He gestured towards the nearly empty bottle of whiskey which was once full, you sighed as you managed to scoop yourself up, you began to removed your shirt, looking over your shoulder almost scolding Jacob with your eyes as he turned away, you threw your shirt off and put Evies on.

"You should stay here for the night" Jacob said braking the silence which had fallen.

"I would rather not"

"It wasn't a question" Jacob growled standing up and walking over to you, you looked up at him as he glared down.

"You know you basically kidnapped me" You glared, as the corner of his mouth smirked upwards.

"You're staying" He sighed as he walked out, you went to follow him but the door wouldn't open.

"Mr Frye open this door!" You yelled as he waved, you banged on the door as he jumped off the train, you sighed slumping into the chair where Jacob was sat on and sighed, you looked to the side seeing a kukri you picked it up tossing it in the air catching it, you sighed standing up and gaining your balance, you grabbed your coat and put it on, stuffing your shirt in roughly before walking towards the door, "Sorry" You smiled as you slammed you foot against the door as it flew open, you looked down at the tracks which sped underneath you, you sighed as you took a few steps back before running and jumping off the train, rolling as you landed hissing in pain as you landed. You stood up brushing yourself off and looking back at the train and sighing as you headed towards the edge of the tracks, you hopped over the bars and scrambled down to the floor. You sighed as you headed towards the shop groaning as you opened the door, seeing your boss tapping her foot impatiently as she held the broom.

"And where have you been, I've had to clean that window up all by my self do you-"

You ignored her as she started shouted at you as you headed upstairs shoving your stuff in a box, and carrying it down again.

"Where do you thin-"

"I quit" You cut her off, as you walked towards the till, "So I guess now..." You muttered opening the till ,"I finally get the 5 months of pay you owe me"

"You didn't earn it at all, you've caused me nothing at all, do you really think the law will support you-"

You pointed a gun at her as she stood shaking, "This won't be the first time I've killed today, you have two choices, number one you give me my pay" You looked at her as she didn't move, you rolled your eyes as you pulled back the hammer of the gun, "Or I rob you of everything you've got, including your life"

"Ok, ok, just take your wages!" She cried, you looked down to the till smirking as you stuff all the money into pockets, you placed the gun away as you walked out the shop.

 

You headed down the street and towards a house, opening the door and walking in you watched as children ran around, you sighed placing the box down.

"That's a new shirt" Your friend Anna who worked as a seamstress said.

You had tired to get a job with her but your skills definitely did not lye in sewing, so sadly you didn't get the job.  You shared a very small flat with Anna with three children, one of them was her son Mac we don't talk about how she became pregnant and the other two, well you knew their mother she was a good woman until the templar's had their way with her and left her for dead, so you took her children under your wing, Mary and Charlie were twins around the age of 6 which was the same as Mac.

"You lost your job didn't you" Anna sighed as the children peered into the box.

"There's lotta money" Mac smiled, as Anna glared at you.

"Did you rob her!" She exploded as you sighed placing your hand on her shoulder smiling.

"No those are my wages, and those two wallets are from two guys who tired to mug me" You smiled as she collected the money and placed it into a box and locking it.

"Hey come on, it could be worse" You smiled, as she sighed sitting down you watched as Mac jumped onto her knee.

"Charlie...she's ill" Anna sighed, you scoped the room for Charlie noticing she wasn't there, "She's upstairs with a serious fever, I don't think she's going to make it, the medicine too expen-"

"Bullshit!" You yelled slamming your fist against the wall making everyone jump, "How much is it!?"

"£20" She muttered as you whole body tensed sighing, as you ran your hand through your hair, you grabbed the box off the side and started to count the money, "We won't be able to eat for weeks if we buy it, I've tired everything"

You looked down at your gauntlet, as Anna gently pushed Mac off her, "(f/n), no you promised-"

"I have to" You looked at her, "You know the rules, if I get caught you don't know me, understand"

"(f/n), please" She pleaded, you shook your head and headed out, you wandered down the dark streets, you came towards an alley sliding down you quickly scaled the wall and looked down at the hatch on the roof.

Kneeling down you grabbed a pick -lock and set to work, throwing the padlock to the side, and opening the hatch. You jumped down gently, barley making a noise, you looked across all the shelves, you looked at the bottles wandering back to the open hatch for the light.

"Soothing syrup" You read out loud, stuffing in your pocket you clambered out the room and scrambled down the building, you began running when someone grabbed your from an alley, without looking you slammed your elbow into their stomach, jumping forward and turning slammed your foot into his head.

"Oh bloody hell" A familiar voice said, your vision finely refined it's self to show Jacob holding his head.

"Mr Frye!" You called running over to him, grabbing his hat off the floor, he looked at you as you stood on your tip toes to place his hat back on, "You really shouldn't sneak up on people like that" You sighed placing your hand where you foot had hit, "I know what will make it better, it always makes it better for Mary"

Jacob froze as you kissed him on the check, "Better?" You questioned looking at Jacob who looked somewhat flustered, "You feeling ok?"

You yelped as Jacob shoved his hand into your pocket, "This medicine" You watched as he smashed it onto the floor.

"I needed-"

"It would do more damage than curing" Jacob said coldly, sending a shiver up your spine.

"How the fuck do you know that, you arse I need that Charlie is sick and-"

"It's run by Starrick"

"The whole of London is run by Starrick!" You yelled

"It's poison, god listen to me!" Jacob yelled grabbing your wrists and pinning you against the wall, "I'll get you some better medicine, some medicine that will actually work"

"How, oh how will you get that Mr Frye!" You screamed, he rested his forehead against yours making you freeze.

"I have my ways, now get home or I'm bringing you back to the train" He winked letting go, you glared at him before running back to your house.

"(f/n)!" Anna cried hugging you, "Did you-"

"I'm sorry, they didn't have the right medicine" You muttered as she pulled away.

"I see" She muttered, as she headed upstairs.

"Go rest up, you've got a job tomorrow" You smiled as she nodded taking Mac's hand and leading him upstairs with her, "And so do I" You yawned as you sat on the

kitchen chair and lay your head on the table.

 

You heard the window open, you quickly looked up seeing a figure running away, you stood up rubbing your eyes as a bottle of medicine lay next to the note.

"This should do the trick

~Jacob"

You smiled as you stuffed the note into a pocket, wandering upstairs "It's just me" You called as you opened the door as Anna held a knife, "I got the medicine"

"What how!?" Anna yelled quickly covering her mouth, "I thought you said they didn't have it"

"Just give it to her will you" You sighed handing her the medicine and walking downstairs, your body crumbled into a heap on the table, you fished the note out of your pocket and looked at it, "I'm sure we will be meeting again soon, Mr Frye."


	2. A grim reminder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You receive a grim reminder of what it's like living in London

"(f/n)!" You heard Anna scream, you fell out of the chair scrambling upstairs, panting as you looked to see Anna holding Charlie in her arms.

"She....went in her sleep" Anna muttered, you felt tears coming up but you swallowed them down, "The medicine it helped...I mean it stopped her from dying a painful death" Anna cried, as Mac and Mary looked at each other confused.

"Who ever you got that medicine off, tell them thank you, thank you for helping her pass peacefully"

You squeezed your eyes shut as tight as you could, "Go to work" You ordered as Anna looked at you, "But (f/n)-"

"Take the children to school and give them the money to pay for it" You said coldly as you watched Anna lay down Charlie on the floor and stand up.

"Come on let's go" She smiled wiping her eyes on her sleeve.

"What's wrong with Charlie?" Mary asked tugging on Anna's arm.

"She's stuck in a really good dream" You smiled as Mary looked at you wide eyed as she smiled, "Now be a good girl and go to school"

Anna looked at you once more giving you a re-assuring smile as she lead the children out the room. You knelt down next to Charlie brushing the hair out of her eyes, you watched as a tear from your face fell onto hers as it ran down her face, "I'm sorry" You cried as you placed your hand on her face, you smiled softly as you kissed her forehead, you stood up and locked the door walking downstairs, you opened the door to see Jacob.

"Not a good time" You growled as you walked past him, he sighed grabbing your arm, you shook free "Not a good time!" You snapped at him.

"Why not-"

"My friends child just died!" You yelled at him, "The fucking medicine didn't work, she died-"

You froze as Jacob hugged you, "I'm sorry" He muttered into your ear.

"Don't be" You muttered pushing him away, "You did your best, but can you just leave" You walked away from him, you couldn't hear his footsteps.

You walked into a church as a man looked up, "How may I help you?" He questioned.

"Just dig a grave alright...for a child" You muttered looking at the floor.

"You must know there's an expense"

"Of how much?" You asked, not really wanting to hear the answer.

"£30" He said, your whole body tensed, "Can you pay my dear?" He questioned.

"I'm sorry-"

"Yeah she can pay" Jacob said as he walked towards you.

"What are you doing here" You glared at him, as he handed over the money, "Look I don't want to be in your dept, I don't have a job and-"

"We'll talk later" Jacob said as he walked off with the man leaving you stood there.

You walked out the church and sat on a bench, you waited for Jacob who jumped over the bench sitting down on it.

"Ok, what's your game what do you want with me!?" You yelled standing up and pointing at him as he raised his eyebrow.

"I-"

"If you think I'll be your maid you've got another thing coming!" You shouted not giving him a chance to speak.

"Look-"

"I'll give you the money as soon as I can then we're done, just please don't hurt my friends-"

"I want you to join me!" Jacob shouted standing up as you staggered back looking at him, "Not as my maid but as my partner"

"You want to marry me!" You yelped going bright red.

"That's not what I meant!" Jacob said rather flustered, "I meant, I want you fighting with me, join the rooks"

You stood staring blankly at him, "The rooks, they're the green guys right?"

"Yeah" Jacob sighed sitting down on the bench in defeat, you half smiled as you sat down next to him, "But I don't want you as just a rook, I saw how you fight, I want you as my right hand man...woman" He corrected himself as you let out a small laugh.

"Alright" You muttered, he bolted up.

"Really!?" He beamed at you, you sat wondering if you now regret your decision or not, "Come with me, I've got some better clothes for you!"

Jacob stood up holding out his hand, "What do you know about style" You smirked as Jacob scoffed, you watched as Jacob attached a shot wire to the top of the building and flew up leaving you on the ground.

"Something wrong?" Jacob called down, you grumbled as you scaled the building, jumping from signs to window ledges, you jumped grabbing a tile as it fell, you let out a scream as you felt someone grab your hand, you opened your eyes to see Jacob holding onto you.

You clambered up as he pulled you towards him, you thanked him as he nodded you followed him over the buildings as you saw a train approaching, "That our ride?"

Jacob nodded as you both jumped onto the tracks and waited for it to go past, you both broke out into a sprint jumping on the back and climbing into the carriage.

"Oh I was wondering when you would show up Jacob" Evie sighed shutting her book, "You were a fool to agree to being his sidekick"

"Partner" Jacob glared to Evie who sighed standing up.

"You can have one of my old outfits, I'm assuming that's why you brought her here" Evie said as Jacob fell silent, "Follow me" She sighed leading you through the train and opening a box, "Take what you need" She said as she walked out.

You looked down at the box seeing a large leather coat, along with shirts and other wears. You changed into a black coat which reached down to your knees , you wore a black corset over a shirt, with a black belt around your stomach to store things in, on your legs your wore tight fitting black trousers with combat boots. You looked in the mirror nodding in improvement, "One more thing" Jacob smirked.

"How long have you been-"

You looked down at Jacobs hand as he held out a small knife, "Put it somewhere no where will find it, in case the worse happens and you get captured, but you won't because you're with the great Jacob Frye!"

"Thanks Mr Frye...I guess" You muttered as you turned your back as you stuffed it down your top.

"Stop calling me that, just Jacob will be fine" He groaned as you smirked, "I've told you so many times"

"I know, I just like the fact that it irritates you" You smiled harmlessly as Jacob pouted slightly, "So what are we doing?"

"That coughing syrup, we're going to dispose of it all" Jacob said as he loaded his gun.

"And you need me to?"

"I just like havin you around" Jacob smiled, you smiled at him as you followed him off the train and to the location.

 

"Ok so how do we get in?" You asked Jacob as you leant against a wall, "Don't say we're going to go-"

"Straight through the front door" Jacob smiled walking past, you rolled your eyes, you grabbed his collar pulling him back.

"There's red there you idiot!" You scolded as Jacob looked at you confused.

"You mean bliters?" He answered as you looked away nodding, "I know we're going to fight them"

"So much for being sneaky" You sighed as Jacob fired his gun, killing the buffest bliter first, you charged behind him drawing your kukri slitting a bliters throat as Jacob attack with his gauntlet.  You went to attack another killing him quickly you turned around seeing Jacob was gone, puzzled you wandered back only to be snatched into a building, you tired to scream but they covered your mouth.

"No, no wai-"

You slammed your leg up into their crotch, the man fell to the floor and you noticed it was Jacob, you tired your best not to laugh but you couldn't help it. You looked down to Jacob who was holding his crotch as he glared at you, "That's never worked out well for you, grabbing me from a dark alley" You smirked as you started to walk around, you froze as you saw a massive bronze tank producing some form of gas.

"Sshh" You yelled slamming your hand over Jacobs mouth, as he mumbled something.

"This gas is dangerous, we need to keep this filtered" A bliter said, Jacob quickly grabbed your waist pulling you both behind some boxes as bliters walked past.

"You thinking what I'm thinking" Jacob mumbled into your ear, you could feel his breath on your neck sending a shiver down your back, "Let's contain the gas and them blow this place up" He muttered once more.

"Ok, just stop breathing on my neck" You murmured.

"Do you not like it love?" Jacob muttered leaning closer, you could feel his lips hovering over your ear, "I said, do you not like it" He whispered quietly in a low tone.

You scrambled forwards and out into plain sight, you threw a knife at the bliter before he could respond, you ran towards him grabbing the knife and heading over to the a valve as you began to turn it, you watched Jacob run off upstairs, you sighed following him, you went up the next floor knowing Jacob could deal with this floor, crap it was getting foggy and hard to breath, "Jacob" You coughed as you got to the last floor, you looked through the fog as Jacob turned one of the final valve you reached for yours and turned it, you suddenly heard a rumbling from below, you watched as Jacob ran towards and exit, you sprinted towards him, an explosion went off in the background practically throwing you out the door. Jacob grabbed you throwing you onto the floor and diving over you, you looked up see Jacob hissing in pain, you saw a piece of wood flying towards you, you quickly wrapped your arms around Jacobs head quickly pulling him downwards as the wood just skimmed his back. You both didn't move until the building was a roaring fire rather than a fireworks show, you lay panting finally looked down to check if Jacob was alright, you turned bright red as Jacobs head was buried in your chest, you quickly let go and Jacob bolted straight up as he sat red, "There was a piece of wood!" You answered as he laughed.

"I didn't mind, maybe I can be in the same position again-"

"Watch it Frye" You growled as he got off you helping you up, "So what now?"

"Run" Jacob smirked as he grabbed your wrist and ran off.

 

You and Jacob went separate ways, the train was miles away from your house and you thought it was best to stay with Anna for tonight at least.

"Hey" You waved walking in, Anna screamed making you jump a mile along with the children.

"Why is your face black and your skins burnt, are you ok!" She said alarmed pushing the children towards the stairs.

"Yeah, I'm fine" You sighed walking over to the skin and splashing water onto your face, "Has...has the body been taken?"

"Yes, how did you manage to pay...oh god please don't tell me you joined the bliters!" Anna said nearly in tears, "That's why you're like this oh god-"

"I joined the rooks" You answered back, "The green people" You explained.

"You promised after what happened you would never go back to this line of work!" Anna snapped, "Don't you remember, she got kille-"

"Shut up!" You yelled slamming your fist on the table, "I fucking well remember Anna, it's emended into my head, that's why...I have to take care of Mary and Charlie....as much as I can now"

"How by getting yourself killed!?" Anna shouted, "You promised that you wouldn't (f/n)"

"You must have known that, that promise, it wouldn't have lasted, I mean come on I couldn't have stayed in that shop forever, I need to-"

"Need to what, get more blood on your hands, you've already got so much do you need any more!"

You stood in silence looking at Anna as she froze, "I..I didn't mean it I'm sorry, I-"

"Anna" You said, "Look at me" Anna slowly raised her head, "I'm going to tear those fuckers down for what they did, to you, to me, to Charlie and to Eve, even if it costs my life, I'll make them pay"

"Please, don't....I don't want you to die!" Anna screamed tears streaming down her face as you smiled softly, "Eve, Charlie, I don't want the list of names to grow any longer I...I can't let it, don't join them, I'll get another job, I'll work out the money, we can-"

"Go to bed Anna" You sighed walking over to the sink and looking out the window.

"(f/n)" Anna pleaded one last time as you ignored her as she walked upstairs, once you couldn't hear her any more, you walked out the door locking it behind you and slowly making your way towards a small park, you slumped against the tree...finally braking you cried, streams of tears flooded your face, cries and whimpers came out and there was nothing you could do.

"Eve, forgive me" You pleaded looking at the sky as you leant your head back against the tree, "I'll set things right...I promise"

You sat letting the icy wind blow through your body, chilling you to the bone, you slowly climbed up and made your way to the house, walking in and over to the cabinet grabbing a bottle of whiskey.

"You really want to do that love?" Jacob questioned as he stood behind you, "You left the door unlocked"

"Get lost" You muttered opening the whiskey.

"What happened to Eve?"

"None of your god damn business!" You screamed, hurling the bottle at Jacob as it smashed against the wall, "Get out" You growled reaching for your kukri.

"(f/n), don't" Jacob glared, as you tilted your head downwards glaring at him as you slid one foot back, "Go rest" He sighed again.

"Why the fuck should I listen to you!" You snapped.

"Because I didn't save your life for nothing!" Jacob yelled as you froze, "Go rest" He gestured upstairs.

"Ja...Frye" You looked at him, "I'm sorry I-"

"Sleep" He ordered, "You're not fun when your grumpy" He smiled as you nodded tossing him the keys.

"You can stay here, lock up" You sighed walking upstairs and flopping down onto the bed next to Anna.

"(f/n), what was all that noise, is someone downstairs" She muttered trying not to wake the children.

"Nothing.." You muttered, "It's just a friend"

"You don't have any friends" Anna smirked as you laughed softly.

"Well...I guess I do now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked <3


	3. A spark starts a fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well this Chapter is pretty long, mainly because I'm going away for like half a week, so there will be a longer wait for a new chapter sorryyy

"Stranger, stranger in the house!" You heard Mary shout as she shook you, you yawned sitting up, "Stranger, stranger in the house!" She repeated.

You got up off the bed and walked down the stairs Mary practically hugging your leg, "Go back to bed Mary, I'll sort this" You smiled as she nodded running back upstairs.

 

You sighed as you kept going down the stairs, you looked around for Jacob in the kitchen, you headed into the front room and looked over on the old torn sofa to see a topless Jacob sprawled all over it, his feet hanging over the edge, the sofa was definitely too small, you silently walked over to Jacob looking down at his chest as it rose and fell softly, you looked seeing a rook tattooed on his chest. He was handsome, you looked at the scars engraved into his body, you noticed the hair running down his body as it began more spread out towards the lower half of his chest, you could feel yourself blushing. You smiled as Jacob groaned shuffling his body slightly, you rolled your eyes as he started snoring, "Charming as always" You sighed noticing he still wore his hat, you carefully took off his hat and held it in your hands, looking down at his slicked back hair, it took so soft but prickly at the same time, god you wanted to touch it, you slowly reached forwards and ran your fingers through his hair, his eyes suddenly shot open.

"You didn't look comfy" You quickly answered turning away so Jacob couldn't see your blush, "You hat was holding your head in a weird position"

"Is that so?" Jacob smirked as he stood up, you turned around only to see him stretching, you watched as every part of his body moved, "You gotta get a new sofa, that's too small"

"Are you sure it's not the fact that your like a fucking tree?" You asked back still staring at his chest.

"Something wrong?" Jacob asked, as you placed the hat on the table and slowly lifted your hand, "How...you know for an assassin you're not meant to get caught and have so many scars" You muttered tracing your finger over Jacobs scars, you smiled mentally as Jacob shivered as his whole body tensed, "But in a way, they're beautiful, each scar tells a story" You muttered as you moved your fingers up and placed them over the rook tattoo as Jacobs breath hitched, "I should get one"

"Well, you are part of the rooks after all" Jacob said trying not to sound nervous.

"Should I get it in the same place, on my chest"

"But then people couldn't see it"

You smirked as you stood on your toes resting your hand on Jacobs shoulder, "I would only let you see it" You whispered into his ear.

"(f/n)" Jacob muttered as his arms wrapped around you.

"(f/n)!" Anna called, you quickly stumbled back from Jacob coughing slightly, "Who's this?" Anna asked as she came down the stairs.

"This is Mr Frye, my friend who I work with" You smiled as Jacob nodded.

"Alright, as long as you're ok...I'm going back to sleep" She sighed, "Nice to meet you Mr Frye"

"Likewise" He smiled as she walked off.

 

"So...you sleep ok?" You asked you could feel Jacobs intense gaze on you.

"I would prefer to sleep next to yo-"

"You know what, I'm going to check on Anna, she seemed worked up" You said quickly heading upstairs.

"(f/n)?" Anna questioned as you stood against the inside of the door panting slightly, "Are you ok?" She rushed over to you, "You're burning up, did he do something to you?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, just got to...do something" You said shuffling over to the window

"(f/n)" Anna said looking at you, "Is he more than a friend"

You froze as you reached the window, "No, no he's the man I'm working with"

"(f/n)" Anna said tapping her foot as you turned to face her, "Tell me"

"I'm not sure...I don't...know" You sighed as you opened the window sitting on the window sill and looking out, it was still dark outside a few workers wandered the streets, they all had early starts even on weekends.

"(f/n), I'm going to sleep ok" Anna said as you nodded silently, you kept looking out the window as you felt yourself slowly drifting off the sleep.

 

"(f/n), you could have fallen out!" You heard Anna scolding you as you woke up, "Leaving the window open are you insane!"

"Morning" You smiled, getting up and shutting the window "I'm guessing you know what's happening today"

"The kids are at my friends, we can go" Anna said as you nodded, "You're friend has gone, he left you this" Anna handed you a piece of paper "And no, I didn't read it, now get ready"

You waited for Anna to leave the room before you opened the piece of paper.

" _Come to the train at 2pm, we've got a job_ "

"Crap" You muttered, "That's when the funeral is..."

"(f/n)" Anna smiled as you walked down the stairs in a shirt with black trousers, you looked at Anna who wore a dark blue dress, "Come on we're going to be late" She sighed grabbing your wrist as you stood your ground, "(f/n)?" She questioned as you scrunched up your face, "I know, I know it's ok" She smiled patting your hand.

"I can't go" You muttered.

"I know how you feel but we have to say our goodbyes" She sighed as she lead you out the house, locking it.

You followed her to the church, you walked over to a hole in the ground where the coffin lay, "Is everyone here?" The man asked as you nodded, "Then lets begin"

 

You hated yourself, your best friends child was dead, you were at her service and yet all you could think off was Jacob, what mission was he on, hoping he wasn't waiting for you, that he had gone.

"(f/n)" Anna sobbed as you rubbed her back, you looked at the man as he nodded closing the bible as he walked off.

"Are you alright getting back on your own" You asked as Anna looked at you, "I've got somewhere to go"

"(f/n), I'll ask once more, please don't join them"

"I think you know my answer Anna" You muttered as you walked off, Anna grabbed your hand you could feel tears wanting to fall.

"Please...stay safe" She muttered as she let go and you walked off.

 

Your heart skipped a beat as you heard a mass amount of gun fire and cries, you broke out into a sprint, you nearly charged out but froze remembering you didn't have any weapons, you looked up to see the rooks scatter on the floor, a few were still standing. They weren't going to give up. You saw a kukri on the back of one of the bliters, you swallowed before running out, jumping and grabbing his neck while the other grabbed the kukri, ripping it free from the belt, you were tossed to the side air gushing out of our lungs, you rolled back onto your feet.

"Go!" You ordered to all the rooks who stood their ground, "I said go!" You yelled ducking under a bliters fist and slamming the kukri through his elbow and then his face, you turned seeing the rooks collect the bodies and run off.

Pulling away you moved onto the next one, you killed him with ease but didn't notice the one behind you, his knife scraping your back, you fell to the floor he instantly dived on top of you, "Shouldn't have told em to run" He smirked as his hand tightened around your neck, you slammed your head up into his, his hands loosened slightly you managed to flip him to he was on the bottom, before he could react you slammed the kukri into his neck. You staggered off his body panting noticing a man dressed in a black uniform with a short white cape over his shoulder marked with a red cross.

 

"Annoying" He glared before you had time to react a gun shot rang through your ears, you looked down see blood gushing out your thigh, you felt your self falling to the floor, your body refused to move even though he was getting closer, you looked to your right seeing a pistol drenched in blood, you waited until he was close. You rolled to the side quickly grabbing the gun and firing it multiple times at him. His body fell to the floor in a heap, as you lay panting gripping your thigh trying to stop the blood.

"You took care of all the re-enforcements they sent?" You heard Jacob mumbling.

"Actually this woman came and saved us-"

"(f/n)!" You heard Jacob cry as you heard him running closer, "What the hell were you doing"

"You're rooks...were getting killed...so." You panted hissing in pain as you tired to stand up but falling over, "So...I told them to go"

"You're unarmed what the hell were you thinking!" Jacob scolded as he bent down picking you up, blood running out of cuts all over your body.

"I couldn't let them die" You muttered looking at Jacob in the eyes as he sighed, "Don't-"

"Come on you need medical help" Jacob muttered as he signalled to a rook who ran off, moments later brining back a carriage.

Jacob lay you down gently inside as he went to the front of the carriage, he was going stupidly fast, you could feel your head getting lighter as you vision began to blur, "No, you promised Anna" You muttered sitting up and looking down at your bullet wound, you ripped off the bottom of your top and wrapped it around your leg tightly and layed back down, the carriage came to a sudden stop flinging you across the carriage, "Frye you dick!" You shouted as you heard a small laugh before Jacob opened the door.

You shuffled down towards the exit and Jacob scooped you up carrying you into a building, at this point you couldn't see if it was a house or hospital but you couldn't care less, you trusted Jacob...well you think you did, you were layed down on a table as you watched someone walk in. He said his name but you honestly couldn't  hear a thing, you could feel yourself becoming more and more tired.

"Hey, don't close your eyes" You heard Jacob shout as you closed them, "Don't you dare!"

The room turned black.

 

"Erugh, I feel like shit" You groaned trying to sit up but a hand on your stomach forced you back down, "Frye?"

"Stay down, you're recovering...understand" He said not moving his hand.

"Who was that man who helped?" You asked coughing as Jacob sighed.

"Greenie...Henry Green, he's helped us a lot, he's better at that sort of stuff than me" Jacob said, "Look why did you...why didn't you run or call for help"

"Would you have if you were in my situation" You argued back as the room fell silent, "I thought as much"

"You were unarmed, and just came from a funeral-"

"How did you know I was there!" You snapped, trying once again to sit up but Jacob pushed you down once more.

"I told you to stay down" He sighed, "Also when you didn't show up I knew where you were instead" Jacob stood up and looked down at you, he moved both his hands so they rested on your shoulders, "Don't do that again, we're partners we fight together"

"I can't promise anything" You muttered, your body tensed as Jacob removed one hand and lay it over the bullet wound, "I just won't get shot again, how about that" You laughed nervously.

"(f/n)" Jacob said in a serious tone, "I care-"

"Oh is she awake" The man from before smiled walking in as Jacob removed himself off you, "I'm Henry"

"Yeah, Jacob told me" You smiled sitting up getting a chilling glare of Jacob as you did so, "So you did this?"

"Yes, I owe Jacob a favour-"

"Thank you" You sighed, "Thank you so much" You smiled looking at him as he nodded.

"I did the best I could," Henry smiled then turned to Jacob, "Evie has a mission so she won't be returning to the train"

"I'm guessing your joining her" Jacob nearly spat at Henry as he nodded and walked out.

"What's your problem with him?" You asked sliding onto the floor as Jacob stood in front of you.

"Lie back down" He ordered, "Also he's like Evie using his noggin rather than fists" Jacob muttered as you laughed slightly.

"He stitched me up, so you should probably be a bit nicer to him" You smiled to Jacob who by now was practically using his body to force you to lie back down, "Jacob I'm fine"

"Just lie down, at least until morning" He begged as you sighed and layed back down on the table, "Good"

"You certainly have a way with women Mr Frye" You laughed as you yawned and closed your eyes.

 

You yawned sitting up, you noticed Jacob was standing next to the door, "It's not morning yet, sleep"

"Have you slept" You asked standing up as Jacob turned walking over to you, you rested your hand on his shoulder for support, "You need sleep more than me"

"I'm fine" He sighed, you smirked as you walked forward forcing Jacob to move with you, you walked over to the sofa using all of your strength to push Jacob onto the sofa.

"Now sleep" You smiled standing over him, he sighed trying to stand up, "Alright I'll sleep" You sat down on Jacob as he looked at you, you lay down on him resting your head on his chest.

"(f/n)" He growled, "I'm fine, I've got things to do"

"Well then we can do it together partner" You muttered as you felt Jacob wrap his arm around your waist.

"So you won't fall" He muttered, you looked up taking Jacobs top hat off and throwing it to the side, "Careful with that"

"Go to sleep Mr Frye" You muttered running your hand through his hair as he half smiled, you moved your hand back and wrapped it around Jacobs chest as you drifted off to sleep.

 

The light shone through the window, you groaned as you tired to get up but instantly fell back down, you looked down seeing Jacob had wrapped both his arms around you, you lent your head back looking up at Jacob who was sleeping peacefully, you sighed as you looked towards a clock squinting to see it better, "Eleven" You read out, Jacob made some from of noise as he shuffled about.

You places your hands under Jacob and tried to lift them, how could someone keep their arms so tense while they're asleep, you thought to yourself as you only managed to move them slightly, then it hit you.

"You're awake aren't you" You glared at the ceiling as Jacob laughed slightly.

"You trying to escape?" He asked using his arms to bring your head closer to his, "Did you say you liked this?" Jacob questioned into your ear, moving his head down and breathing on your neck, "Do you like this (f/n)" Jacob asked sending a shiver up your spine, as you tired to break free.

"Ah Mr Frye stop it" You laughed struggling to shuffle away, "I don't like it"

"You seem to be enjoying it love" Jacob said in a low tone, you smirked as you turned your head, your faces were mer inches away.

You stared into Jacob's eyes as he stared into yours, you moved your hand and placed it on Jacobs face, running your hand over his scarred eyebrow.

"Don't worry the man who did that isn't around anymore" He muttered as you looked back to him, "You're so beautiful"

"What!" You yelped, you must have scared Jacob because his arms loosened and you rolled off onto the floor, "What, what did you just say?" You questioned looking up from the floor at Jacob who was clearly trying to hold in a laugh.

"I didn't say anything love" He smirked as he stood up stretching, you glared at him as you got up, grabbing his hat and putting in on your head.

"Suits me more I think" You smiled as Jacob took the hat back placing it on his head.

"In your dreams love" Jacob winked as he walked over to the door as you followed him, "Actually I've got a meeting with someone now, I'll come find you when I need you" Jacob said as he jumped onto a carriage and sped off.

 

You sighed as you made your way back to your house and walked in, you looked around for Anna and the children, you walked into the kitchen seeing a note on the table.

" _Look, I care for you so much but I can't live with someone who could put me and the children in danger, so...we left, I'm staying with my sister until you've sorted whatever this thing is_

_Goodbye for now_

_Anna_ "

You stood looking at the paper, reading it over and over before letting out a small whimper, you left the paper where it was, you headed upstairs, you threw off your bloodied clothes and put your assassins gear on, clipping a gun and kukri to your side. Sighing as you opened a draw seeing Anna's necklace lying there, a simple gold chain with a silver heart, you had always wondered how she acquired it but she never talked about it but at the same time she would never sell it, she would never wear it, it would just lay in the draw. You smiled looking at it as you shut the draw, "I'm sure she'll be back soon" you muttered as you walked out the door locking it behind you, as you shut the door you heard a massive explosion going off, you broke out into a sprint, it was from where the children had their school, you skidded around the corner seeing a building on fire and two dead bliters, you heard the cries of children without thinking you jumped through a blow out window. Coughing from the smoke you picked up a child and carried him out you lay him down on the grass and turned to go back in when flames erupted from the building, you watched as Jacob ran out with two children flung over his shoulders, he placed them on the ground, you watched as Jacob looked towards the building and kicked the ground.

"Bastard, what was he thinking" Jacob hissed as he turned to see you, as you checked to see if the children were still breathing, "(f/n)?" Jacob questioned as he walked towards you, "Did you save him?", You nodded as Jacob smiled checking the other two were ok.

"Mr Frye a message from Maxwell Roth" You both looked at the man holding a box, you watched as Jacob opened it his face scrunching.

"A dead crow" He answered before you even asked, "Fuck" Jacob sighed as he walked off, you looked over to the children who were smiling, you lightly jogged after Jacob.

"You ok?" You asked as you walked by his side.

"He nearly killed them" Jacob muttered as you grabbed him by the arm pulling him so he wouldn't walk into some people.

"Follow me" You ordered not letting go of his arm as you lead him back to your house.

"Isn't Anna here?" Jacob asked as he walked in and you locked the door behind him.

"No...erm she moved out" You muttered as Jacob walked into your kitchen and sat down on a chair, "You're such a mess Jacob" You sighed wetting a cloth and wiping his face, hissing as it went over a cut.

"I've been worse"

"Sadly I believe that, now take off your shirt" You said washing the cloth, "I need to treat those wounds on your chest don't think I wouldn't have noticed"

Jacob removed his coat and shirt throwing it on the floor, you turned around you felt your breath hitch  as Jacob lay with his head looking at the ceiling, with his feet spread out and his chest breathing heavily.

"So...please tell me you're going to get revenge" You asked wiping the blood from his chest, ringing the cloth out in a metal bowl.

"Most likely" He smirked as he looked down seeing you looking at him sympathetically "What?"

"Nothing, you're like a big child" You laughed as you poured the water down a sink washing the cloth, you froze as you felt two arms wrapping around your waist, you could feel Jacob pressing his chest against your back.

"I don't like being called a child" Jacob said as he rested his chin on your head.

"Alright then Mr Frye how about you have the intellect of a child" You laughed as he squeezed tighter making you gasp, you dropped the cloth in the sink spinning around so you were facing Jacobs chest, "Do they hurt?"

"Not that much" Jacob shrugged loosening his grip a bit.

"I see" You muttered as you kissed his rook tattoo, his chest froze as you smiled as you looked up at him, "Mr Frye, I think you owe me a thank you"

"You're right I do" He muttered as he lent down kissing your forehead, his hands rested on your hips as he pulled away, "I'm going to go end things with Roth, I'll meet you back here tonight" 

 

You nodded and watched as Jacob put his clothing back on and walked out.

You let out a nervous laugh hoping your heart rate would return to normal soon, you walked upstairs and began to clean yourself up from the dust and soot. You got distracted and time flew by, the thing that snapped you out of your trance was the sound of fire bells, "Jacob" You sighed out loud as you ran out of the house, seeing a mass of fire carriages heading towards a building billowing out smoke, you ran and jumped onto the back holding onto the ladder.

"Holy shit Jacob" You muttered as you jumped off staring at the burning building, you were pushed back into a near by park due to the over whelming fire department, you sat waiting on the fountain ledge hoping to god Jacob made it out.

 

You watched as Jacob stumbled towards you practically coughing up his lungs, as he collapsed onto the floor.

"Jacob!" You screamed running and skidding to his side, you rolled his body over and rested his head on your lap.

"You finally called me Jacob" He laughed coughing.

"Stay still you idiot, you're covered in gashes, why didn't you take me with you!" You snapped looking down at Jacob, a tear falling on his face off your own, "You idiot"

"I saw the note" He muttered before coughing, "You're friend left because of me" He sat up and turned to face you.

"Please don't move" You insisted as he coughed again.

"I drove you're friend away, I don't want to do that, you care for her so much-"

"I care for you too Jacob!" You cried as he looked at you, "At the funeral all I could think of was if you were ok, if you were still alive, if you weren't beaten to a bloody pulp!"

Jacob sat wide eyed staring at you unable to say anything, "(f/n), I want to protect you but I'm not sure this is the right way-"

You slapped Jacob, his face full of shock holding his cheek as he turned back to you.

"This is the way I want it" You said seriously looking at Jacob who removed his hand from his cheek and placed it on yours.

"(f/n)" Jacob muttered as he leaned closer your lips nearly touching, "You sure"

"Yes"

Jacob lent forward and kissed you, moving his hand behind your head as his tongue slid into your mouth as you moaned slightly as you both kissed passionately, you pulled away panting as Jacob smirked at you, "(f/n)" Jacob asked as you turned bright red, "You ok?"

"Never better" You muttered standing up and helping Jacob up, "Mr Frye" You added as Jacob growled.

"Do I have to go set myself on fire again for you to call me Jacob" Jacob sighed, as you put Jacobs arm around your shoulders as you walked away from the burning building.

"Maybe" You smirked as Jacob put his full weight on you, "Ermp Mr Frye" You could feel your knees buckling, "Alright Jacob"

Jacob stood up still resting on you slightly, "Is that your sister?" You questioned looking at Jacob who turned a pale white, "And Greenie"

"Well what has my brother done now" Evie sighed walking towards the two of you.

"Before you start yelling at him he needs medical attention" You interrupted as Evie looked at you, "Otherwise you'll be yelling at a corpse"

Evie and Henry looked at each other before sighing, they turned and walked off gesturing for you to follow them, you did so as Jacob moved his hand ruffling your hair, "Thanks love"

"You're a massive idiot Jacob" You sighed as you both climbed into a carriage and went back to Henrys house.

 

You sat at the table with Evie as Henry treated Jacobs wounds upstairs.

"Are you two dating" You broke the silence as Evie looked with pure horror on her face, "Oh shit are you related!"

"No, we're not dating so to say.."

"You want to?"

"NO!"

"Alright" You raised your hands in surrender as she sighed.

"Look, my father always told me not to get into a relationship" Evie sighed, "And being with Henry..."

"Who actually gives a fuck!" You yelled slamming a fist down on the table, "You like him right?"

"Yeah I-"

"Like who?" Jacob smirked as he walked in like nothing had happened .

"None of your business" You said with Evie, laughing slightly after as Henry walked in.

"Greenie any idea what they're on about" Jacob asked as Henry as he stood next to Evie.

"I'm afraid I don't know Mr Frye" Henry sighed, "I'm assuming that Jacob didn't fill you in on tomorrows events"

You turned glaring at Jacob as he stood grinning, "No, no he didn't"

"The leader of a group of Bliters has organised a ball, we need you to infiltrate, as they know the rest of us" Evie explained, "I've got a dress made for you, you worked in that shop remember, until Jacob here got you fired"

"Ah, yeah I remember" You smiled, "Glad I got out actually"

"Well anyway the dress is there, Jacob can drive the carriage to the ball, you can sleep on the train if you wish" Evie said standing up as she and Henry walked out, you stood opposite Jacob.

"You're a massive idiot" You grumbled flicking his chest as he laughed, " I was taught not to hit someone's who hurt"

"Well thank you-"

You slammed your foot into Jacobs crotch as he fell forward, "Then again you deserve it"

You crouched down next to Jacob on the floor as he looked through squinted eyes, "You could have at least taken those boots off,  they've got metal toes you know" He hissed out.

"Oh I know" You smiled pulling on his cheek, "Now don't do that again understand, don't leave me out of anything"

"I understand" Jacob tired to speak as you held his cheek, you laughed as you let go and helped him up, he quickly threw you over his shoulder, "I need a drink"

"Hey put me down!" You yelped kicking Jacobs chest as he laughed, "Fine but you owe me a pint"

"Alright" He laughed slapping your ass, you basically burned the back of Jacobs head as you glared at him.

 

He put you down outside the pub as you walked in, rooks looked at you and then to Jacob whom they greeted with smiles and warm welcomes.

"Two pints" Jacob called as you sat at the bar, a pint was placed in front of both of you, "Cheers" You clinked the glasses together and started to down the pint, Jacob

looked over the top of the glass as you began to race, you slammed the pint down on the bar only half a second after Jacob.

"You cheated"

"How so?" Jacob asked ordering another round.

"You just did" You argued back as he smirked handing you another pint, you drank this one at a more regular speed, you and Jacob started talking about anything, well mostly about the qualities of your Kukri and other weapons.

"Yeah well, mine was free" You hiccupped as you drank your 5th pint, while Jacob was on his 3rd not nearly as drunk as you.

"Come on let's get you home, you can barely form words" Jacob sighed grabbing your wrist and dragging you out the pub.

Jacob let go of your wrist as you began to sway your arms, "Catch!" You ran jumping on Jacobs back as he tucked his arms under your legs, "Hmmm" You hummed as you rested your head on Jacobs shoulder, "You smell so good"

Jacob made some form of noise as he kept going, every so often you would mutter utter nonsense into his ear as he would sigh, soon enough you reach the train as Jacob climbed on board, ducking under the door frame so you wouldn't smack your head.

"Here you go, go to sleep" Jacob sighed as you fell off and onto the bed, "I'll be in the next carriage"

You watched as Jacob went over to the chest and started to re-stock his gun, you began to get undressed throwing off your coat along with boots and trousers.

"I'll be off" Jacob said not turning around and heading for the door, you grabbed his sleeve as he opened the door slightly, "What-" He froze midsentence as he saw you half naked, the top of your shirt was open and you stood in just your underwear, you watched as his face turned a deep crimson colour.

"Please stay" You begged as you pulled Jacob towards the bed.

"Alright" He sighed as he removed his coat, shirt and boots and lay down on the bed, you crawled up next to him, "Now will you sleep"

"One more thing" You smiled as sat on his stomach as he raised his eyebrow, "A prize for winning the drinking contest" You hiccupped laughing as you leant down kissing Jacob on the lips, his body sprung to life wrapping his arms around your waist pulling you closer to him, the kiss was sloppy but still good you pulled away slightly breathless as Jacob was doing his usual cocky grin, he rolled you to the side as you rested your head on Jacobs chest.

"I love you" You murmured into his chest as he looked down.

"What!, what did you just say love?" Jacob asked more alert than ever.

"I'm so drunk" You laughed as you fell asleep as Jacob was saying something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like i said at the start there may be a longer wait for the next chapter as I'm away


	4. Authors note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gonna delete when updating again

So my laptop kinda up and died on me so I can't write any fic at the moment but I just want to re-assure everyone that I am going to be carrying on this fic when my laptop decides to work again sorry for the inconvenience 

~Sharpshooter57

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy <3, leave a comment if you want me to continue or your opinions


End file.
